Total Drama Enchanted
For the first time ever, fantasy meets reality television as 14 new teenage contestants compete for a prize of $1,000,000! In Total Drama's biggest season yet, host Avery Hall leads the diverse cast of players through a zany enchanted realm filled with castles, pirates, evil witches, and more! Each challenge pays homage to one of the many classic fairytales known to nearly everyone around the world. Though the challenges are tough and the opponents are tougher, one contestant will eventually rise to become the winner of Total Drama Enchanted! Meet The Cast Allison ''(The Social Media Master) - ''"Okay, so before I introduce myself, I just want to let everyone know that I'm, like, not ''a stereotype. I don't post hourly on Instagram, in fact, I only post once I day. Oh, and my tweets are, like, ''super ''relevant! And I definitely do ''NOT send nudes on Snapchat! That's gross! Anyway, I hope I can share all my social media wisdom with the rest of the cast, and maybe that will make them want to keep me around longer! But if that doesn't work out, I have other strategies, obviously. I'm not stupid!" Bruna-Maria ''(The "Friendly" Brazilian) - ''"Hello, boys and girls, my name is Bruna-Maria. I come from an exotic land very far away called Brazil. Okay, well, it's not that ''far away. It's in South America. Growing up in the jungle, I have grown used to the harsh conditions of wildlife and picked up many helpful skills along the way. I also consider myself to be very excellent with people. In fact-- Excuse me, cameraman? Why do you smile at me when I say I am good with people? Are you ''a moron? Is there something I did wrong? Please, foolish cameraman, I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!" Charlie ''(The Aspiring Filmmaker) - ''"My name is Charlie, and I cannot begin to describe to you how happy I am to be here. I took one look at the set and was blown away. As an aspiring filmmaker and actor, I like to think I have an eye for detail, and that eye is definitely pleased with the amazing work that went into creating this season of Total Drama. I can't wait to meet the contestants. It's so facinating, the idea of 14 induviduals from different lives interacting together, competing, and voting each other out of the game. I look forward to lots of drama, character development, and plot twists!" Claire ''(The Quiet Collector) - "My name is Claire, and I'd like to keep this introduction short. Why? Because I don't enjoy talking. Calm down, haters, I'm not shy. I just genuinely don't enjoy interacting with other human beings. In fact, I take joy in inanimate objects. They're so interesting, each and every one of them. All constructed out of different materials, found in different places, and most importantly, they don't speak. I hate to brag, but my collection of objects from around the world has become pretty big. So big, in fact that Ariel from ''The Little Mermaid ''would be jealous. Ha... ha. Don't you get it?" '''Franklin ''(The Awkward Pushover) - '"Um, hi. I don't really know how to start this. Oh, my name, of course. My name is Franklin, everyone. I'm a pretty normal guy. My friends say I'm more on the awkward side, which is okay I guess. They also say that I can be a pushover, but it's funny, because they're the ones who do the pushing-over... haha. Ha. My friends are cool, though. We go out to eat a lot, except they all don't have any money, so I pay for everyone because I'm a nice guy. At least, I think they don't have money. Oh well, it's okay either way." '''Joyce ''(The Painfully Nice Girl) - '"What's up, ''Total Drama ''fans!? My name is Joyce, if you didn't already know. Well, actually, you probably did know! Sorry about that! Let me start over! My name is Joyce, and I'm just OVERJOYED to be here! Some people say that my personality can be a bit over-bearing, but I think that a reality show is the perfect place for me to spread my sunshine! Afterall, I've been watching the cast, and though they all look absolutely stunning and like GREAT people, things could get dirty! That's where I'll come in! No one is going to get hurt on my watch!" '''Lana ''(The Realist) - '"Hi, guys, it's Lana. So, I've taken a good look at the competitors, and I obviously don't expect to win at this point. In fact, my goal is to place solidly in 5th or 7th, and be interesting enough to return for some kind of All-Stars season. I think it's a pretty good plan. My favorite food is pasta, I guess. Yeah, I don't eat a lot of junk food. Um, my favorite color is blue, and..." '"Musky" (The Survivalist) -''' "Hey, yall. It's Musky here. Uh, I got my tent and tools, and I'm pumped to begin this Total Drama ''thing! Looking around, some of the contestants are obviously here for the cameras, but, uh, not me! I'm here purly for survival! That's right, I've been camping more time than you can count! I actually earned my nickname, "Musky," on one of my famous camping trips, when I skinned a live muskrat and then cooked it over a fire. It was good eatin', I'll tell you what." '''Patrick ''(The Fantasy Roleplayer) '''- "Uh, hey there. This is Patrick, and I have a secret to share with everyone at home. I'm actually a well-known fantasy roleplayer. That's right, my friends and I swordfight, ride horses, and cast fake spells on each other. A lot of people don't expect this from me, however. I mean, I'm a pretty good looking guy, I think, and I work out a lot and have quite a few friends. Regardless, though, I am who I am, and I happen to take pride in this hobby of mine." Rex ''(The Upbeat Athlete) - ''"Hey, guys, it's Rex! On first glance, I may appear as just a meathead. That may be partly true, considering the fact that I have an undying love for almost every sport under the sun! Speaking of the sun, I love being outside. Whether I'm the field, the court, or the rink, I'm having fun no matter what I'm doing. But my athletic skills aren't the only thing that are going to help me in the game. I'm an A+ student, too! In order to keep my place on all the sports teams I'm on, my parents make me strive for above average grades! Yeah, you could say life is pretty good! I'm blessed! Sean (The Cynical Survivor Fan) '- "My name's Sean, but you can call me Reddy. That's what I go by in-- places. My life is pretty average, honestly, but I'm here to break out of my shell. Don't get me wrong, I wanted to be on ''Survivor. ''I didn't even apply for ''Total Drama, but here I am. Oh well, when you're bromancing with the host, I guess you get perks. I'm pretty short-tempered, I guess, but people really suck, so, I deserve to be on edge. If anyone in this game ticks me off, I won't hesitate to shove their head in a meat grinder. Seriously." '''Sid ''(The Lazy Blogger) - "Hi there. My name is Sid, and though it may not look like it at first glance, I am a tough competitor! That's what I have to prove coming out here. Back home, I'm known by friends and family as 'lazy', 'unmotivated', and... well, you get the idea. But, little do they know, I actually run an extremely popular blog on Tumblr. I think I'm so successful at blogging because of how relatable I can be. I have, like, zero friends, I love to sleep, and I don't have a clue what I'm going to do once I graduate high school! If that isn't relatable, I don't know what is!" '''Tori ''(The Eccentric Disney Fan) - '"Hey, there! My name's Tori, and I love long car rides, cuddling, building pillow forts, and most of all, Disney! I applied for this particular season of ''Total Drama ''because of my undying love for everything Disney! I try to make my everyday life feel just like a fairytale! I'm also here to play the game hard! I'm an independent woman and I will sass anyone who tries to stand in the way of my happiness! What do I have going against me? Hmmm... That would probably be my tendency to sing Disney songs outloud at random times. But I can contain myself! And one more thing: I'm always wearing boots! You'll have to blame it on my southern roots!" '''Wanda ''(The Thrill Seeker) '''- "What's up, guys? The name's Wanda, and I can confidently say that I am going to end up being one of the most interesting contestants on this show. Why? Because I'll do anything to have a good time! Whatever gets my adrenaline pumping, whether it be a brutal hike up Mt. Everest or a dangerous rollercoaster ride, is what you'll find me doing! Some people say I'm stupid, but all I have to say to those people is this: Life is too short to worry about making it to the next day." Chapters Chapter 01: Who's the Fairest of Them All? The first thing that could be heard was a voice, which was trembling with fear. "Oh god, oh god, get me off!" Soon, the heavy buzz of a plane engine began to fade in. The screen was still black, as if the camera had not been turned on, but a young man's nervous laughter coupled with the sound of a plane could be heard. After a few more second of nothing but black, the screen turned gray, and in just a quick moment, an awkward looking man in his early twenties appeared in on the screen. He was wearing a suit. Behind him, empty plane seats could be seen. "The camera's on," the cameraman said in a deep and emotionless voice. The suited young man's eyes looked into the camera with terror, and he tried to crack a nervous smile as he waved to the audience at home. "Uhhh... hello!" he greeted, his voice shaking wildly, "My name is Avery, and I'd like to welcome to the premiere of Total Drama...." Avery's voice began to fade away as his eyes nervously glanced out one of the airplane windows. "Oh my god," he gasped, "We're so high up." The cameraman grunted, "Just keep going." These words whipped Avery back into focus, and he began smiling, (in terror, but smiling, nonetheless). "Welcome to Total Drama Enchanted!" Avery announced. "Below..." he began to look back down at the world below, "Are 14 zany teenagers awaiting the adventure of a lifetime!" he paused, as if trying to remember his lines. "Where might this adventure take place?" he continued, "Stay tuned to find out!" At this point the camera went black, and the season's theme song began to play. Once the theme song had ended, the camera opened back up on a very lush-looking cliff, which hung over a misty ocean. As waves crashed against the rocks surrounding the large cliff, a bulky gray plane landed, and immediately after the engine stopped, a still nervous and most likely airsick Avery rocketed out of the plane and plummeted onto the soft green grass. "Never... flying... again..." he muttered. Suddenly, Avery glanced up, seeing a group of 14 teenagers looking at him in astonishment. Fortunately for Avery, the red color of his cheeks could barley be seen due to the dense fog. He quickly stood up and composed himself, messing with his hair and wiping off his black pants. "You okay, man?" one of the teens said, seeming concerned but staying as still as a statue, just like the other 13 contestants. Avery rolled his eyes. "Yes, Rex, I'm fine," Avery muttered, "I just don't like flying, that's all." "Hey man, I get you," Rex replied thoughtfully, "I don't like flyin' either! Of course, I have to fly sometimes to get to out-of-state basketball games, but---" "Whoa, whoa," Avery interuppted the obviously athletic teen. "Save the introduction for just a little bit longer," the host demanded. "What do you people think this is, Survivor?" "Hmph, I wish," grunted another contestant who was wearing glasses. "That's what I wanted ''to apply for." Avery shrugged. "Thanks, '''Sean', I really appreciate that." ---- Sean: '''"I wasn't kidding, you know. I really didn't want to be on this show. But, I figured the upside to competing on ''Total Drama ''was that I'd get a chance to advertise my amazingly hilarious story Easy, Breezy, Beautiful." ---- A girl with long blonde hair and ''very ''light clothing began to shiver. "So, like, are you going to show us our cabins or something?" she asked, looking up from her pink phone which she had been texting on the entire time, "I'm getting, like, really cold!" "Well, '''Allison," Avery responded, "Maybe you should have considered wearing more clothes when you came out here." The social media addict looked Avery dead in the eye. "Hashtag.... rude," she said slowly, prompting a few odd looks from the rest of the cast. "Alright, would everyone STOP showing off their personalities!" Avery snapped, "This is supposed to be organized! You're going to introduce yourselves one by one, so we can find out who's the 'fairest of them all'!" Avery paused, waiting for a response to his pun. The cast remained silent, and after only a few moments, Avery nodded and pointed to Claire, who was standing at the end of the line. "Claire, you're first. Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself." Claire glanced down the line of contestants, then back at Avery, and shrugged. "Is... that it?" Avery asked hesitantly. The girl gave no reply. ---- Claire: '"I already told Avery before this game started that I don't enjoy talking to people. But what does he do? Ask me to fu**ing introduce myself in front of everyone. Oh, excuse my language." ---- "Okay, welllllllllll, if she's not going to talk, then I will!" Allison announced, stepping forward, putting her closer to Avery than anyone else. ---- '''Allison: '"I'm a girl who likes to take initiative. Without my desire to be successful in life, how would have, like, reached 1.2 million followers on Instagram? Exactly, I wouldn't have. I'll do whatever it takes to win this game and connect with my fans at the same time." ---- Avery sighed. "Alright, Allison, go ahead." Allison turned towards the rest of the cast and smiled. "Well, hi! My name is Allison, and I'm sure a ''lot ''of you know me from Instagram." She paused, waiting for a response of some kind. However, everyone stood still and silent. "You know..." she continued, "That, like, ''really ''great website?" Silence. Finally, she rolled her eyes and stepped back. "You're all hashtag uncultured. That's all I have to, like, say about that." Avery pointed to the next contestant. "Alright, '''Joyce, tell us a little bit about yourself." Immediately upon being called on, Joyce began jumping up and down and giggling uncontrollably. "You have no idea how LONG I have been waiting to speak!!!" She wiped a tear from her cheek and began to stop bouncing. "Ahh..." she laughed, "I was trying to stay silent so you could host this amazing ''game! Like seriously, this is so cool!" The painfully nice girl turned towards her opponenets. "And you all look like great competitors! I'm stoked!" "The Nice Girl," Sean grumbled, "What amazingly original stereotypes you've recruited, Avery." Before Avery could rebutle Sean's remark, Joyce responded, "Oh no, Sean! You have it all wrong! I'm ''very ''two-dimensional! I think that's what you call it... I'm more than just 'The Nice Girl', promise!" Sean looked back at Joyce, and noticed she was still smiling at him. "Right..." Just then, a young man sporting a plain brown shirt and camo pants raised his hand. "Hey, Avery," he said, his voice thick and accent southern, "You think I could introduce myself next?" "Of course, '''Musky'," Avery answered politely. "See? I can be nice." "Right..." Musky's voice trailed off. "Anyways, I just wanted to let you all know that I'm gonna try to be the biggest asset possible in all them challenges." Everyone watched as Musky reached into his pocket and held out a pocket knife. "This is just a small look at the tools in my toolbox, everyone." ---- Sean: '''"This kid is a complete idiot. What's the point of letting everyone know how big of a threat you are? My plan is completely different. I'm going to lay under-the-radar, and then when the time comes, I'll unleash all my well-thought-out strategic plans. Trust me, It'll be great. ...Trust me. Yep." ---- "Wow, I'm not sure I can top that intro!" a short, stubby girl with blonde hair said. Oddly, she was wearing silky purple pajamas "Well, '''Tori," Avery responded, "Why don't you try?" "Haha, okay!" Tori giggled, "Well, guys, I'm Tori! I love car rides, long hugs, building pillow forts, watching movies, and all things Disney!" "Can I ask why you're in your pajamas?" Musky said nervously. Tori turned to him, her face becoming stern. "Is there a problem with a girl being in pajamas? I'm sorry if I'm secure enough with my body to not wear revealing clothes and just want to be comfortable." She turned back to Avery and smiled. "Oh, and I can be sassy." ---- Tori: '"I was only giving Musky a hard time, and he knows that. He's awfully cute, though." ---- '''Allison: '"Okay, so this girl is, like a huge ''threat! I did a little pre-game research before coming out here, and I know for a fact that this season's theme is going to be fairytales. I mean, omg, it's like called ''Total Drama ENCHANTED! Apparently she's a ''Disney ''fan, which could be a huge advantage in, like, challenges! ---- "Can I pick who introduces next?" Tori asked excitedly. Avery thought for a moment. "Um... sure!" he said. Tori covered her eyes and moved her finger across the line of contestants. This appeared to excite her very much, as she was biting her lip and trying not to giggle. Finally, Tori's finger stopped, and she opened her eyes, revealing to her that she had stopped on a large young man in a stained brown shirt and unbuttoned jeans. He appeared to be exhausted, most likely from the standing. "Alright, '''Sid," Avery spoke, "It looks like you're up next. Don't..." Avery paused, "Hurt yourself." Everyone watched as Sid rolled his eyes and grunted. "I could use a chair right now," he moaned. He turned to Avery, who was stone-faced. "Alright, nevermind," Sid sighed. "So hi guys, my name is Sid. I run a blog on Tumblr and it's really popular and it's going to make me tons of money someday and then I'll be rich but right now I'm here and it sucks and I just want to sleep." Rather than the applause he had expected, almost all Sid's opponents appeared to be not only disgusted, but bored by his long, sloppy introduction. However, one girl did seem to be impressed by him. ---- Allison: '''"So that blogger kid might be, like, fat, and like, really ugly, but he runs a blog on Tumblr! And if it's as popular as he claims it to be, I could see an alliance forming! Hashtag gameplan, am I right!?" ---- Of those to be displeased with Sid's introduction, Musky seemed the most unimpressed. "Dude, I reckon the reason you're so tired is because, well..." he paused, causing Sid to raise an eyebrow in defense. "...you don't do anything." Sid angrily turned to the young woman who had finished Musky's sentence for him. Her short black hair was sharp and still, just like her expression towards Sid. "Just being honest," she muttered. "Well, '''Wanda, it appears you're ready to speak?" Avery said, implying that it was the tall, lean girl's turn to introduce herself. "Haha, sure, Avery," Wanda chuckled. Her attention now off of Sid, Wanda's eyes grew vibrant and excited, and it appeared to everyone that she had a natural zest for life. "Well, guys," she began, "Ever since I was a little girl, it's been my dream to explore the world. I love new things, new people, and anything that gets my blood pumping, ya know?" Smiles began to emerge from the group, but it was Joyce who spoke first. "Wanda, that is SO cool! Where's your favorite place you've visited!?" she asked excitedly. Wanda's smile faded into a small grin and her eyes trailed off, as if she was thinking of something unpleasant. After almost a minute of silence, Wanda finally turned back to Joyce. "Probably Paris. That place was cool!" Having expected more detail, Joyce nodded uncomfortably, but kept smiling. "That's... cool!" ---- Tori: '''"Am I an awful person for thinking that Wanda might be lying? She seems like a nice girl, but I think she's stretching the truth to impress a man. She needs to be an independent woman! I can help her!" ---- "I understand," Tori whispered in Wanda's ear and patted her back. Wanda turned towards her, smiling in confusion. "You understand what?" she whispered back. Tori winked and turned back to Avery, who had begun speaking again. The host was looking at a lanky African American boy in a green sweater, who had not made eye contact with anyone the entire time. "Were you planning on speaking, '''Franklin?" Avery asked mockingly. Upon hearing his name, Franklin's head whirled up immediately, and he gave Avery a toothy grin. "Of course!" Franklin replied, "I was just unsure if you wanted me to speak... and... I don't know. Sorry!" ---- Rex: '"Franklin seems like a nice kid. He's shy and all, so I wouldn't want to work him, but I bet back home he's a great kid! Unfortunately, I only work with the physically strong. Someone like Musky would make a great ally." ---- '''Sean: '"First boot fodder, anyone?" ---- The contestants watched in discomfort as Franklin tried desperately to introduce himself. However, everything he tried to say came out in an awkward mesh of "um"s and "uh"s. "That's okay," Avery said finally, "Introductions aren't for everyone." "Oh, now you say that..." Claire muttered under her breath. Just then, an average looking girl who had not spoken shot her hand into the air. "Can I go now?" she asked with slight annoyance. "I feel like this is taking too long." "Um, sure, '''Lana..." Avery replied to the girl, who was wearing a skirt with her hair in the bun, which made her resemble a mini-business woman. "Alright," Lana began, "Here's a little disclaimer for everyone: I don't plan on winning this game. It's just not probable. I'm planning on placing solidly in 5th or 7th, because everyone seems to like 5th placers and 7th placers, right?" Everyone looked baffled at the girl's bluntness, and no one answered her rhetorical question. ---- Tori: '"What a little ray of sunshine." ---- '''Sean: '"I LOVE this girl." ---- Seeing that no one was going to respond to her, Lana ended with a brief closing statement. "So, yeah, I hope this is fun. That's all," she said. Almost immediately, a thick Brazilian accent screeched out of the crowd of contestants, causing Franklin to jump. "What a MORON," the voice snapped. Avery sighed, knowing that the voice came from '''Bruna-Maria. "What would you like to say, Bruna? Wanda and Allison were both pushed aside by Bruna-Maria as the muscley Brazilian girl made her way towards the front of the cluster. "I'm just saying that Lana is a moron! We all worked very hard to get on this show, and it is like she does not even want to be here!" The spicy South American girl turned her back to Avery to face the other contestants. "Who is in aggreance with me!?" No one made a sound, except for Joyce, who cheered softly until Wanda looked at her disapprovingly. ---- Bruna-Maria: '"My social skills are what are going to save me in this game. People appreciate my straight-forwardness, believe it or not! I think if I make it to the final 2, I will have an amazing shot at winning, because everyone will love me!" ---- '''Wanda: '"Okay, so Bruna-Maria is disgusting. What a negative vibe, afterall. I was hoping that after her little explosion at the introductions that that muscley looking boy who hadn't spoken would jump in. Maybe he doesn't talk much? I don't even know his name at this point." ---- While Bruna-Maria continued to talk about herself, Wanda subtly shuffled down the line, until she reached a buff-looking boy with a buzzcut. She quickly scanned him up and down, and noticed that there was a strange emblem on his blue shirt, which was so thin that it outlined his muscles. Wanda smiled weakly. The thrill-seeking girl was about to nudge the boy, when Avery coincidentally turned to him. "'''Patrick!" Avery called, are you ready to introduce yourself?" ---- Wanda: '"His name is PATRICK? Wow, that's really hot. I've met some crazy guys. Eurpoean, African, Australian, you name it. But none of them can compare to this hunky slice of meat! Ha! There has to be ''something ''wrong with him, right? ---- "Of course!" Patrick replied, nodding at the host. He turned to the rest of the cast with a friendly smile, causing many of the girls, and Franklin, to quietly swoon. However, Franklin became quiet again when Claire turned towards him and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry..." he muttered. Patrick didn't seem to notice the signals of attraction being thrown at him, and began to introduce himself. "What can I say? I love to work out, I'm pretty good at school, I really value family..." He paused. ---- '''Patrick: '"I fantasy roleplay. I fantasy roleplay. That's right, once a month, my friends and I cast imaginary spells, sword fight, and ride horses. Everyone here needs to know that. I need to say it!" ---- "And...?" Joyce said, breaking the silence. Patrick, who had appeared to have been thinking about something, was whipped out of his thoughts and smiled charmingly at Joyce. "Anything else?" Avery asked curiously, as if he knew what Patrick was hiding. After several moments of silence, Patrick finally responded. "Nope, that's pretty much me in a nutshell!" he said happily, a wide smile spread across his face. ---- 'Allison: '"That hunk is hiding something. I've been on the internet for a long time, and I know when someone is leading a fake identity. I'm going to, like, find out what he's hiding if it, like, kills me! Hashtag spy games!" ---- "Ugh, it's so foggy!" Tori whined, taking the subject off of Patrick, which didn't seem to bother him. As Tori swiped the air in front of her, Avery looked around nervously. "Yeah... I hope it clears up. I didn't realize it'd be so foggy here..." the host admitted worridely. Just then, a previously unheard voice emerged from the group of contestants. "Where are we, anyway?" a young man asked, excitmenet and curiousity tugging at his voice. Everyone looked around in confusion. It was then that a young man in a plain collared shirt and artist's beret, the final contestant, stepped up. "Oh, jeez," Avery moaned, tipping his head back. "I promise I didn't forget about you '''Charlie, I was just..." "Do not apologize!" Charlie assured the host, revealing his thick British accent. "I know you were saving the best for last!" he said, winking. "Are you a conceited artist or something?" Sean asked Charlie flatly, "Like I said before, Avery, what original stereotypes you have here." "Excuse me, sir!" Charlie shouted in defense, "I am more than a stereotype! I am an aspiring filmmaker! If I was just any artist, would I have spent countless hours working at film schools around the globe? I don't think so!" Sean scoffed. "So your parents are rich? Congratulations." Surprisingly, a smile grew across Charlie's face, confusing Sean. "What?" the snarky Survivor fan asked. "Nothing," Charlie replied, and then turned to Avery, who looked equally confused. "What an excellent pool of contestants you have selected," the artist said, "I have been listening intently to every single introduction that has taken place today, and..." Charlie turned to the cast, "I am more than excited to be playing with you all!" At that moment, Joyce began to clap wildly, causing those around her to reluctantly applaude with her. When the applause reached its highest, Charlie took a bow and stepped back. Avery glanced at the contestants, and couldn't help but smile. "Well, wasn't that cute. Don't plan on that lasting forever, though," he chuckled, "Not when you're cutting each others throats." "Aww," Joyce moaned, "Don't say stuff like that!" Avery shrugged, an uncanny smile still plastered on his face. Just then, as if on cue, the thick fog surrounding the cast of Total Drama Enchanted ''began to lift. The contestants looked around excitedly, and at first, only a lush green field could be seen. It wasn't until a minute went by that Tori spotted the first landmark of the game. "Oh my GOD," she squealed, pointing at a massive blue castle that sat across the field. "It's beautiful!" "It's also your home for the time being," Avery informed the cast, sounding proud. "Enjoy it." ---- '''Sean: '"I'm not gonna lie... After seeing that castle, I'm really pumped for the game now. It may not be Survivor, but it's still a game where I get to cut throats for a million bucks." ---- Tori: '"My pillow forts could never compare to the size of that castle! It's like a real fairytale. But just remember: This princess don't need no prince." ---- '''Lana: '"By the design of that castle, I'm going to guess we're in Ireland. Maybe Scottland. Nothing too special, right?" ---- As the 14 contestants excitedly ran across the field towards the massive structure, Avery turned to the camera and grinned evily. "The contestants have been introduced, but they won't be the same for long! What will the first challenge entail? Who will make friendships? Who will become enemies? Find out all this and more, next time on... Total... Drama... ENCHANTED!" Chapter 02: You Can Fly, You Can Fly, You Can Fly! Elimination '''Key: Name: This contestant was on the Kind Crystals team. Name: This contestant was on the Evil Embers team. WIN: This contestant won immunity for this episode. SAFE: This contestant did not get enough votes to be eliminated OUT: This contestant was eliminated from the game. Trivia